Hero
by RebelAngel20
Summary: Destiel AU. Dean, Castiel and Sam are in high school. Castiel meets Dean for the first time.
1. Hero

Hero

Sam and Castiel are walking through the hallway at school. People are staring at them as they walk by because Castiel is the new kid. One of the jocks walk by and bumps into Sam but Sam shrugs it off and pulls Castiel along with him.

_Cas: _Did you know him?  
_Sam:_ Yeah. He's a jerk. Just don't pay attention to them.  
_Cas: _Okay, Sam.

Sam and Dean found each other during lunch and sat together in the cafeteria.

_Dean: _I heard you found a little friend?  
_Sam:_ Yeah. I did, he's new.  
_Dean:_ Look, Sammy I know you want to help everyone but stop drawing attention to yourself.  
_Sam: _I don't want anyone else to get punched around like I do.  
_Dean: _Yeah, one punching bag is enough. Why don't you tell them you know me? It could get you out-  
_Sam:_ Because Dean, I don't want to rely on you all the time. I need to fight my own battles.  
_Dean: _But that's what big brothers are for.

A loud noise comes from the other side of the cafeteria and Dean notices there are a group of jocks surrounding a table.

_Sam:_ I hope it's not Cas.  
Sam gets up to go help Cas but Dean pushes him back down. **  
**_Dean: _Christ, Sammy. Stay here.

Dean walks to the other side of the cafeteria and turns over one of the jocks.

_Dean:_ Hey, jockstraps! Don't you have anything better to do? Or are your lives so boring that you have to pick on the new kid?

_Jock: _You know him?

_Dean:_ My brother Sam does, so yeah asshat I know him. Now back off before I rearrange your face.

The jocks scoff and walk away. Once they left Dean actually saw who Castiel was. He wore a trench coat and a tie, Dean analyzed Castiel's entire being and finally looked into those stunning blue eyes, which were magnified with his glasses. Castiel sat there with his mouth opened because he wasn't expecting anyone to go and save him. Castiel looked at Dean with adoration, he met up with Dean's emerald green eyes and blushed. Castiel tried to form words in his mouth but Dean's ruggedness and kind eyes had made Castiel go blank. He cleared his throat. Dean went to sit on the table facing him.

_Cas: _Thank you, very much.  
_Dean: _Anytime. They won't mess with you again. And if they do say Dean Winchester is always watching. *winks*  
_Cas: _Dean Winchester.

Dean's heart skipped a beat when Castiel had said his name, he had the voice of an angel.

_Dean: _Yeah.  
_Cas: _Sam's brother?  
_Dean: _The one and only *grins*

Castiel couldn't help but smile back at him.

_Cas: _Well, Thank You Dean. I owe you one.  
_Dean *smiles*: _How about we go for a burger? I know this great place.  
_Cas *blushes*: _Yes. That sounds great.  
_Dean: _Good. You seem like a cool guy Cas.  
_Cas: _That means a lot coming from you, Dean.  
_Dean *smirks*: _Yeah. I'm pretty awesome.

Castiel smiles and Dean smiles back. The bell rings.

_Dean: _I'll come pick you up after school.  
_Cas: _Okay.

**They shake hands and an electric current runs through them, they keep their hands there for a moment just watching each others faces turn beat red. They both let go and smile. Dean manages a small laugh and puts his hand behind his head and turns around on his heels and walks away. Castiel picks up his books and clutches them tightly. **

_Cas: _Goodbye, Dean.

Dean turns halfway and smiles softly as he walks out of the cafeteria.


	2. Something New

Something New

Dean pulls up in his impala after school to pick up Castiel and Sam.

_Dean: _Come on.  
_Sam: _Shotgun!  
_Dean: _Aw come on Sammy you always ride it, give Cas a chance.

Cas blushes and smiles softly. Dean nods his head for the boys to get in the car. Cas sits in the passenger seat and glances towards Dean. Sam is annoyed and throws his bag on the back seat.

_Dean: _Watch it Sammy! *rolls his eyes*  
_Sam: _*grunts* just drop Cas and I off at the library.

Cas looks at Dean sideways and Dean smirks which is convincing enough for Cas to lie to Sam.

_Cas: _I apologize Sam but it is better for me to work at home, so I don't get distracted.  
_Sam: _Oh. Okay Cas I'll see you tomorrow then. Just drop him off first Dean.

Cas and Dean look at each other again.

_Dean:_ Isn't the library before your house Cas? *winks*  
_Cas *slowly*: _Yeah… It is. *smirks*

—

Dean and Cas are in a both eating burgers and pie. A very pretty waitress comes up to Dean to ask if he wants anything else and begins to flirt with him but Dean continues to look at Cas.

_Dean_: So, Cas. I can call you that right? I like giving nicknames. *smirks*  
_Castiel *smirks*: _You can call me whatever you'd like Dean Winchester.

Dean takes a small breath and takes in how his name rolls off of Castiel's tongue.

_Dean: _I love it when you say my name Cas.  
_Cas *blushes*: _Really, Dean?  
_Dean *smiles*: _Yes it's almost angelic.

Castiel smiles brightly.

_Cas: _Funny you should say that.  
_Dean *puzzled*: _Why?  
_Cas: _Look, Dean. There are thinks about me that are peculiar.  
_Dean: _Peculiar? Cas, I hunt monsters for a living. Throw it at me!  
_Cas: _You know, even though I've only known you for a short amount of time, I feel like I can trust you with anything.

Dean grabs Castiel's hand and grips it.

_Dean: _Cas, you can always tell me anything.

Cas smiles brightly. Dean smiles enthusiastically back.

_Cas:_ Okay! But not here Dean.

—-

Castiel and Dean walk down an alley way and go to a corner.

_Dean: _Alright Cas, what is it?  
_Cas: _You may need to shield your eyes at first.

Dean looks puzzled and places his hands over his eyes.

_Dean: _Okay, Whatever you say tinkerbell.

Cas laughs hysterically.

_Cas: _That's a good one, I've never been called that before.

Castiel illuminates and Dean sees weird light shining through his fingers. Castiel's wings have appeared and he walks towards Dean.

_Cas: _Now don't be frightened.  
_Dean *scoffs*: _Me? Please!

Cas places his hands on Dean's and curls his wings around him. Castiel takes Dean's hands off of his face.

_Dean *blankly*: _You look the same?

Castiel grips him tighter with his wings.

_Dean *shocked*: _What - What are you Cas?  
_Cas: _I'm an angel of the lord.  
_Dean: _An angel?  
_Cas: _Yes. Dean.  
_Dean: _Like with the harps?  
_Cas *laughs*: _No. I am one of God's soldiers or a messenger, really.  
_Dean: _So how old are you? *smirks*  
_Cas *smiles*: _Old.  
_Dean: _Well I've always had a thing for older guys. *winks*

Castiel blushes and pulls Dean in closer.

_Cas: _Oh. Really?  
_Dean *flustered*: _More knowledgeable.  
_Cas *smirks*:_ More experienced.

Dean swallows hard and starts playing with Castiel's feathers. As Dean glides his hands through the feathers up to Castiel's neck, Cas closes his eyes in anticipation.

_Dean: _You liked that didn't you?  
_Cas: _More than you should know.

Dean grips Castiel's neck tighter and pulls his face in more to look at him straight in those crystal blue eyes.

_Dean: _Cas, I want to know.

Dean begins to rustle Castiel's feathers more slowly and delicately which gives Castiel a different reaction of pleasure. Castiel closes his eyes and grips Dean's waist to steady himself.

_Dean_: I want to know everything.  
_Cas: _Dean. You-  
_Dean: _What?  
_Cas *short breath*: _You won't be able to handle me.

Dean steps in closer to Castiel as Castiel's wings grip Dean tighter.

_Dean: _Cas. I want to handle you.

Castiel opens his eyes and his eyes are glazed and filled with desire they lock on Dean's emerald green and then shifted to his lips. Dean swallowed hard. Castiel pulls him in and kisses him. Dean runs his fingers through Castiel's hair and pulls him closer, more into him. Lips colliding, tongues dancing and breaths escaping. Both moving with each other and the heat escalating. Finally, Castiel bites down on Dean's bottom lip and they both let go, panting and eyes still locked on each other.

_Cas: _Close your eyes.  
_Dean: _With pleasure.

Cas retracts his wings and Dean through his fingers sees the light again.

_Dean: _What happens you need to recharge? *smirks*  
_Cas: _Yes. Actually.  
_Dean: _That sucks. I like your furry friends.

Castiel goes to pull off Dean's hands from his face but instead pins them down and softly kisses him. Fingers intertwined Castiel brings Dean's hands down to his side.

_Dean: _You smell good.  
_Cas *grins*: _You taste good.  
_Dean *shy grin*: _It's the pie.

Castiel laughs and they both walk down the street together hand in hand.


End file.
